1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shifting timing indicating system for a vehicle for indicating timings for shifting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, vehicles are provided with various monitors for indicating running information, optimal operating conditions, and the like. For example, a shifting timing indicating system for a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 58(1983)-17046. For instance, the vehicle may travel at 40 Km/h with the transmission in either second or third. However, in view of the fact that the engine rpm is lower in third gear than in second gear and accordingly mechanical loss of engine output power due to sliding resistance and the like is less in third gear than second gear and the fact that pumping loss of engine output power is less when the amount of depression of the accelerator pedal is larger, the shifting timing indicating system compares detected engine rpm and engine load with reference values and directs the operator to shift up into third, thereby improving fuel economy.
However, since the shifting timing indicating system of the Japanese patent publication is arranged to direct the operator to shift up by simply comparing the detected engine rpm and engine load with the reference values, a shift-up display directing the operator to shift up may be made even during acceleration depending on the operating condition, thereby giving the operator a strange impression. That is, though the shift-up display is not made during acceleration substantially at full throttle under heavy load even if the engine rpm exceeds the reference value, the shift-up display is made before or during acceleration under light to middle load. Thus, the shift-up display will sometimes be made in the case that the transmission should be shifted down or held where it is, which gives the operator a strange impression.